Matthew Dimalanta
"I don't have a choice, really. I'm sorry." ''-Matthew to Sector V, before imminent death'' John Matthew Dimalanta, aka Numbuh 1.31, is the 10 year old leader of Sector R of the Philippine Kids Next Door. He is also a poisonbender, and the only Philippine Kids Next Door sector leader to have discovered his bending powers so far. Matt is also the leader of The Terrible Toxic Four, a team of poisonbenders in Cleveland, Virginia. Before its discontinuation, he was set to appear in KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL as one of the boys who fight to save the girls. Matt also has a Negative counterpart named Wehttam Atnalamid. Firstborn Saga He appears in Operation: DEATH-EGG, where he is introduced, trying to stop Katie, Yin, and Yang from escaping his hideout, but failed. He and the others were later recruited by Ganondorf. In the one-shot "The Daughter of Evil", he and the other poisonbenders went to help free Lehcar from her prison, watching as she and Scarlet destroyed the shadows and Negatives. In "Final Preparations", Matthew and his team tried to squish Kweeb, but ended up beating each other. Matthew was able to catch Kweeb and let Leo and Yllaw give him to Lehcar and Scarlet. When he and many other villains were fighting the operatives at the Brotherhood Base, Yin tried to convince him to turn to good, but couldn't. He and his team were later with the rest of Gnaa's followers at the end. In The Toxic Four's Nightmares, when the poisonbenders awoke from their nightmares, they all squished into Matt's bed. Finally, matt had a nightmare of being turned into a Vocaloid Doll by Mika, who then threw him out into the street, where he was squished flat by elephants. He awoke when he saw Yin with Tommy. He and the others then did a prank-call on Mr. Oldman. Legend of the Eight Firstborn In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Matt is mostly accompanied by the rest of the Toxic Four, and also Danika, Nolan, and April. Matt received a vision from The Chronicler, who helped Matt to learn of his element, and then told him to visit the Poison Spirit, Hexxus on Planet Avalar. They get Cad Bane and Aurra Sing to carry them, Dani, and Nolan into space, but they end up crashing on Vaporia. After eventually escaping, he and the poisonbenders make their way to Avalar, and enter the Silver River Forest. As they meet up with Hexxus, the Poison Spirit explains to them further on the Element of Poison. As they exit the forest, the Toxic Four encounters the girls whom they each have a certain crush on, and after a short battle, invite them to the opera house on Coruscant, and Matt goes on a date with Yin, which ends on them kissing. During the "Heroes Together" saga, Matt and the poisonbenders eventually join the good side as they assist the heroes in stopping the Brotherhood. As Ganondorf is later rising to power, Hannibal Bean brings Matt to the Yin-Yang World, turning Matthew evil, and also transforming him into a dragon. As a dragon, Matt is brainwashed into serving Ganondorf. As the heroes invade Ganondorf's castle, Hannibal makes Matt battle the Toxic Four, while he deals with Yin, Yang, and Katie. The three girls defeat Hannibal and take his Moby Morpher, changing Matt back, and afterwards bringing him to good again. In the Last Story, as the heroes are trying to defeat Arceus, Hexxus comes to Matt and suggests a plan for them to combine their Poison Furies and destroy Arceus's brain. However, he claimed the assault may kill Matt, but Matt decides to go with it anyway, much to Yin's dismay. Matthew and Hexxus combine their Poison Furies and swarm Arceus's brain, destroying it, and seemingly killing Matt in the process. Nextgen Series In the Nextgen Series, Matt is married to Yin and has two kids, a son named Mason and a daughter named Haruka, who both inherit his poisonbending powers. Haruka's poison is purple, which was Matt's color when he turned into a dragon. Matt was mentioned to be Yin's wife in "But Daaaad!" In the one-shot "Beach", Matt, Yin, Marine, and Elijah were relaxing on the beach while their kids were playing. Matthew is okay with his son, Mason, being with Sheila Frantic. In Mason and the Minish Door, Matt and Yin were confused as to where Mason and Sheila were, not knowing the two had shrunk to ant-size. When Mason fell into Matt's cereal bowl, Matt unknowingly swallowed him. When the others discovered this, Mika spoke telepathically to Mason, telling him to use poisonbending to stir Matt's digestive acid, causing Matt to throw up and get Mason out of his stomach. Non-Canon Appearances In "Yin and the Dragon", the Beauty and the Beast inspired story, Matt is the secondary protagonist, starring as the Dragon (the Beast in the original story). Major Battles *Toxic Four vs. Yin, Yang, and Katie. *Matthew vs. Yin Bean. *Toxic Four vs. Sandman and Coldman. *Toxic Four vs. Yin, Kami, Katie, and Marine. *Dimalanta Dragon vs. Toxic Four (minus himself). Family Matthew has one older sibling, a sister, who is not a part of the Teen Ninjas, and is not a regular teen either. She is not a poisonbender. Gracel Dimalanta - Sister Jerome Dimalanta - Father Grace Anne Dimalanta - Mother As a KND Operative Matthew is the second oldest amongst all Philippine Kids Next Door operatives, and thus is given a particularly high position amongst the other four sectors, only just barely below the leader of Sector R, Flordeluna Martinez. He uses his poisonbender powers quite efficiently, and is usually seen trying to send away toxic gases from the Philippines. The gases he throws away usually end up in Uzbekistan. Relationships Sector R To put it bluntly, Matthew hates Sector R. He hates them because their sector was favored over his, Sector C, thus initiating his group's blunt indifference to him. He also hates being teased by others because after Luna had a crush on Ruka, and before she had a crush on Bruce, the raven haired girl had a crush on him. Sector V Matthew initially dislikes Sector V, for the strange reason that he feels out of place within them. After the werecat episode, however, he grows close to Sector V, and usually drops by. The Terrible Toxic Four Matt started his little team after meeting the other poisonbending outcasts. He claims their lives are just as good in their hideout, and doesn't need anyone else now that he has them. He also think they're pretty stupid. Ganondorf Dragmire Ganondorf later comes to recruit the poisonbenders into Gnaa's ranks. Yin Hanamizu/Bean At first, the two are off to a bad start, because Matt and the Terrible Toxic Four had attacked them for intruding into their hideout, but eventually they end up liking each other and getting married. Haruka Dimalanta Haruka, or Haru, is close to her father, often classifying her as daddy's girl. She has her father's poisonbending powers, so she is usually tutored by him on weekends or during spare time on how to properly use it. Mason Dimalanta Mason and his father are close, but he is closer to his mother, although he's got his bending powers, and he is envious of his sister. Nevertheless, Matt always tries to reach out to him, and even approves of him being with Sheila Frantic. Appearance Matthew is a fair skinned boy, with raven black hair and dark, mysterious midnight blue eyes. His hair has midnight blue streaks in it, because his mother allowed him to. During the day, Matthew nearly always wears a blue long sleeved shirt, and a black short sleeved jacket. He wears dark navy blue pants, and wears plain white rubber shoes. When on duty, Matthew's shirt has a sticker with the number '1.31' on it. At night, Matthew wears striped green pajamas. Personality Matthew is a silent person, and usually doesn't speak up unless talked to. He is also gentle, and kind enough to help you up when you fall down. He has a particularly low voice, especially for his age, but he is shown to be capable of laughing and enjoying things. He is a boy of few words, but when he does speak, the words he says explain enough for a sentence. He, however, is very temperamental, and tends to lash out in a bad mood. In Op. DEATH-EGG, Matthew is more outspoken and has more speaking lines, but still retains his silence and temperamental side. He apparently is also more of a leader and a smartypants in Op. DEATH-EGG, and thinks that he is surrounded by idiots. Weapons Matthew, as a Filipino operative, uses a variety of weapons that are not available to the other sectors in the world. Some are only vehicles. His poisonbending powers are considered as weapons. *Poisonbending - includes controlling toxic waste, gas, poison itself, anything toxic, etc. *C.H.O.W.D.E.R. - Clam Helps Out With Destroying Enemies' Rallies *W.A.T.C.H. - Watch Anonymously Through Camera Here *S.H.I.P. - Shipwreck Helps Import Passengers Trivia *Matthew was the first poisonbender, not counting Gnaa, in Gamewizard's series. Stories In Which He Appeared *KND Operation: DELIGHTFUL (Discontinued) (multi-chapter) *Operation: DEATH-EGG (multi-chapter) *Yin and the Dragon (Discontinued)(multi-chapter) *But Daaaad! (one-shot) (mentioned) *The Daughter of Evil (one-shot) *Final Preparations (multi-chapter) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (multi-chapter) *Beach (one-shot) *Operation DUSK *Mason and the Minish Door (multi-chapter) Category:Males Category:Reformed Villains Category:Poisonbenders Category:Sector Leaders Category:Firstborn Saga Antagonists Category:Dimalanta Family Category:OCs Category:Terrible Toxic Four Category:Sector R Members Category:Filipino Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Doctors Category:Fury Mode Benders